


Why do I always mess everything up?

by miawia10



Category: On The Hill (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brew's only there for a little bit but... He's there!, Chill is flirty, Chilli - Freeform, Chrill, Does that count as substance abuse?, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gay Panic, Grill is bad at feelings, IDK don't drink five energy drinks at once kids, Idiots in Love, Irresponsible use of energy drinks, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, My update schedule is non-existent, No Smut, No beta we DIY like Lifehack, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Someone please write more fics for these two I'm begging you, Theres only three on wattpad, What can I say it's a convenient plot device, Whats better than this? Guys being dudes, You'll think there's smut at the beginning but you're WRONG, YouTube, and I hunger for MORE, but its nothing too sad, no surprises there, sleeping, so much sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miawia10/pseuds/miawia10
Summary: Grill and Chill have a moment but Grill's inability to express his emotions ruins it. Will the idiots communicate with each other and finally sort out their stupid gay feelings!? Find out in this fic I wrote at 4 am!
Relationships: Grill/Chill
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. GAY PANIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are very dumb

“Alright I think we’re done!”

Grill got up from his desk as Chill set the camera down. Chill grabbed a water bottle from Grill’s nightstand and poured it into the trashcan of burning tweets. He stretched his arms out and yawned, that video was exhausting just to watch. Chill flopped down onto Grill’s bed with an ‘oomph’ and splayed out like a cat. Grill watched the whole thing and felt a squeeze in his heart at the sight. How could Chill just be so CUTE!? It wasn’t fair. Grill swallowed down these embarrassing, weird, hard-to-express feelings and focused on putting away the rest of the filming equipment.

Chill grinned. He saw the whole thing. His man looked awfully sweet when his face got all red and scrunched up from seeing something he liked but he didn’t wanna admit it. It was definitely one of Chill’s top favorite faces of his, and that’s saying a lot since Chill has a lot of favorite Grill faces.

Grill switched off the filming lights and turned to nonchalantly face Chill, “Hey I was thinking about goin’ for a run, wanna come with?”

Chill thought about it for a moment.  
On one hand, he was very tired and really just wanted to fall asleep right then and there.  
On the other hand, Grill.  
It was a very tough decision, but his sleepiness eventually got the best of him. “Nah I’m good man. You go for it though.”

Grill nodded and went to open up his closet as he grabbed his workout clothes. When Grill turned around, Chill was just watching from his bed. He shuffled around awkwardly, hoping Chill would get the hint.

Chill did in fact get the hint, and he decided he was going to stay right where he was as he settled himself in a comfortable position to show he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Uh… Chill, do you mind?”

“Hm? Oh, no I don’t mind at all, please go ahead.”

Chill had a coy smile on his face to which Grill responded by having an equally coy and sly look on his face and definitely did not blush uncontrollably. He also totally didn’t stutter as his face lit up like a red beacon. Nope. Didn’t happen.

Grill shook his head as an attempt to get rid of the blush on his face (which he totally didn’t have) and marched towards Chill, “Dude c’mon! Stop messing around!” He tried to push Chill off the bed but it was done half-heartedly, like he maybe possibly didn’t actually fully want Chill to leave. 

Chill giggled, which did not help Grill at all since his laugh was possibly one of the most goofy and adorable sounds in existence. Chill looked up into Grill’s eyes, who had unknowingly been staring for a bit, and smiled gently. Grill’s first instinct was to smile back. His second, stupider instinct said ‘No!!! Emotions are for NERDS! Look stoic and cool by being angry or not showing any reaction at all!’ which for some reason he always listened to. Grill looked away quickly and crossed his arms as his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

Chill chuckled a little and reached over to put his hand under Grill’s chin. He pulled Grill’s head over to meet his gaze and looked into his eyes.

Chill loved Grill’s eyes. They were a beautiful dark green, like a deep forest or jungle. They were hypnotizing.

As he became entranced, Chill’s head leaned closer to Grill’s. He felt so calm. So warm. So peaceful. The world drifted away from him as his eyes fluttered close and his lips began to part.

Meanwhile, Grill was panicking. What does he do in this situation!? Was this a joke? Was Chill going to pull away from Grill and laugh in his face for even considering that Chill would ever reciprocate his stupid feelings? Oh no he was, wasn’t he? This was the start of Chill’s YouTube prank channel and Grill was getting a front row seat.

No, no that’s stupid Chill wouldn’t do that he’s a pure ball of sunshine who would never do anything bad to anyone ever…

Or was he?

What if it was all just an act? What if Chill was just an extremely dedicated pranker who would lie about his personality for years just to trick one idiot?

Okay, now Grill knew THAT was irrational, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t figure out why Chill would like Grill that way, it just didn’t make sense! He already had a hard enough time trying to wrap his head around the fact that Chill wanted to be his friend, but his BOYFRIEND??? That was going a little far don’t you think?

… Wait what’s going on right now?

Grill snapped back to reality to see Chill’s face inches away from his and immediately freaked out. He jumped backwards, pushing Chill away, “What are you doing!?”

Chill’s eyes shot wide open and backed up a bit, “Uh I- Um. We were- I thought we-“

“SHUT UP! Get out!” Grill snapped at Chill who looked both like a deer in the headlights and like he was on the brink of tears. It was the worst thing Grill had ever seen and he hated it even more knowing he was the one who caused it.

A moment passed and Chill finally came to his senses as he got up from the bed and speed walked out of the room. Grill stared after the door for a minute or two. He dropped his head into his hands.

“Why do I always mess everything up?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's chapter one of the first Grill/Chill fic on ao3! Feels good to know I made it. I gotta say I have a habit of writing fics for niche fandoms/ships since nobody else will write for them. But anywho! I hope you like it! It's pretty short but I'm bad at writing so you'll just have to deal with it! I dont know when I'll post chapter 2, but I've already gotten half of it written so... soon probably?
> 
> Your kudos and comments fuel me!!!!  
> Oh, and go check out my instagram for some art heehoo https://www.instagram.com/midoodlemi/


	2. Clark the Clock™ and bittersweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill copes with recent events by crying, being over dramatic, and taking a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen. I want to preface this chapter by saying that I have never been on a swim team and I don't know how swim meets work. I consulted my friend who told me swimming is more of an individual thing, so an entire team can't lose unless literally everyone on the team loses individually. Google on the other hand, gave me vague, mixed answers. SO! For the sake of the story, we're going to say swimming competitions rely on an entire team doing well instead of individual swimmers. We'll just pretend that's how it works. Okay I'm done now, enjoy the update!

On the other side of the door, Chill was stood frozen. What was he thinking!? He couldn’t just spring that onto Grill, he needed time and reassurance, and…

What if he was wrong? What if all this time, Grill really didn’t like Chill the way Chill liked him. What if Chill had been making it up this whole time and now he just ruined their friendship over his own imagination?

Chill slid down the door and put his face in his hands. This was a nightmare, Grill was never going to talk to him again and it was all his fault. Chill felt hot tears begin to well up in his eyes and got up from the floor in a rush so Grill wouldn’t have to hear him cry outside his door. He hurried into his bedroom and closed the door behind him as he began to take deep, yet shaky breaths. He lowered himself to the floor to meditate, in the hopes that he could calm himself down. But the whole thing about meditation is that you have to have an empty mind to do it, and Chill couldn’t quiet his thoughts.

‘YOU DISGUST HIM!’

‘HE HATES YOU NOW!’

‘YOU’RE SUCH A BAD FRIEND!’

As Chill’s mind started racing with worst case scenarios, he finally broke and started to sob. The room was quiet save for Chill’s crying and the ticking of a clock. That clock was the only thing keeping Chill company now, when usually in these situations it would be Grill (that is to say, Chill would sob into Grill's shoulder as Grill would awkwardly try to comfort him.) Chill supposed that clock would have to be his new best friend. His name was Clark and he liked the color red, energy drinks, and yelling. Maybe Chill would develop feelings for Clark too, and at least in that scenario Chill wouldn’t have to worry about Clark not feeling the same way since Clark can’t feel.

Yes the future was looking bright for Chill and Clark. They would get married, and have two tiny alarm clock children, one named Dorothy and the other named Gri- I mean Clark Jr after his father. Chill would live his entire life with these clocks and nobody else since he seems to be so dreadfully unlovable that nobody would be able to stand him save for a few inanimate objects.

Chill sighed deeply. This was pathetic. Your best friend of 10 years just rejected you so your immediate reaction is to sob in your room while planning out how to live the rest of your life in solitude? Who even does that!?

He slowly got up off the floor and wrapped himself in a blanket. He laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling blankly. Okay, now he was REALLY exhausted. Chill’s eyes slid shut as his tears began to dry on his face. His breathing started to return to normal and everything went fuzzy.

A few moments later and he found himself across from Grill again. Well, that is he literally saw himself across from Grill, it was like he was watching through a window. Chill squinted and the scene got a little clearer. It seems a little familiar when suddenly Chill remembers, this was after a swim competition. They’d lost.

Chill saw a young Grill and himself sitting on the grass outside the aquatic center, each wrapped in towels. Grill hung his head and heaved out a sigh.

“This is all my fault…” He mumbled under his breath.

Young Chill looked to Grill in confusion, “What did you say?”

“I SAID THIS IS MY FAULT!” Grill’s head shot up as he shouted out. 

Chill turned his body towards Grill and grabbed him by the shoulders, “No it’s not! What would make you say something like that!?”

Grill grabbed Chills arms and shoved them off, “Don’t play dumb with me! I’m the worst swimmer on our team and everyone knows it!” His voice had a quiver in it and his face was getting red in anger and embarrassment. “I only weigh everybody else down, just like I do all the time! Except now I’ve got proof for it. We’re not going to state and it’s all because of me!”

Chill stared, silent. Grill avoided eye contact and looked off to the side. His frame shook a little. There was a beat where they both just sat in silence. Neither really knew what to say.

“Why do you even keep me around anyways?” Grill muttered, it was barely even audible.

But Chill heard.

Chill wrapped Grill in a tight hug.

“You don’t weigh me down.”

Grill sat stock still as Chill hugged him even tighter. “You make me feel strong. I will always want you to be with me.” Chill lifted his head back a little to see Grill’s face. “And I’ll beat up anyone who disagrees.”

Grill barked out a laugh, which made Chill smile even more. He liked that sound. 

He liked seeing Grill happy. 

He liked Grill. 

A lot. 

Huh, that was new.

But Chill didn’t question it, it sounded right to him.

…Although it was a troubling realization to come to when they were both shirtless. Timing could’ve been better on that part.

“I can’t imagine you fighting anyone! You punch about as hard as a dead fish!” Chill swatted at Grill’s shoulder for that, which only made him laugh harder. He only proved Grills point, that slap was pitiful.

“Hm, Chill do you feel a breeze? I think I got hit by a gentle gust of wind!”

“Shut up! You’re so annoying!” Chill laughed and pushed Grill backwards. Grill landed on his back, still laughing loudly.

Grill eventually calmed himself down to a chuckle as he wiped at his eyes. “Alright, alright I’m done. Help me up will ya?” Grill reached his hand out to Chill, to which Chill happily took. Not a moment later Chill found himself being yanked down, landing “””straight””” on top of Grill. Grill’s laughter started up again as Chill began to prop himself up onto his elbows. Grill opened his eyes and Chill stuck his tongue out at Grill. Grill seemed to stare a little longer than was considered normal.

Soon enough they found themselves just looking into each other’s eyes. Chill slowly lifted his hand to rest on Grill’s face and just let it stay there for a bit. Grill’s eyes closed and he leaned into the touch. His face felt warm.

Wow this was nice, was Grill’s skin always this soft?

Was his face always this pretty??

Were his lips always that kissable???

So many questions, Chill had to find answers!

Chill leaned down and touched their foreheads together. Their faces just inches away from each other, breaths mingling together. Chill could feel Grill’s breath hitch and his heart skipped a beat.

Yep, Chill definitely had a crush on his best friend. Chill was now officially freaking out, how could he not!? He just realized he has a crush on his best friend and was now currently on top of him, shirtless, and one move away from kissing him. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his face was as red as a tomato. Everything felt like it was happening all at once but at the same time it felt like time had stopped. It was horrible, yet amazing! He was terrified, yet excited!

While Chill was internally falling apart, Grill suddenly opened his eyes and saw Chill staring back at him. He blinked slowly, before shutting his eyes tight.

Then Grill pushed him away.

“Bro get off of me! I-I’m not gay!”

Oh.  
Chill forgot about that.

Chill quickly scooted away a bit, wrapping his arms around himself and looking away. Grill stuttered for a few seconds before scrambling to his feet and running back inside the building.

“Sorry…” Chill whispered to himself more than anybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW ON THE HILL EPISODE????? I love my boys so much.  
> Anyways, I finally decided to man up and post the second chapter. I've been putting it off because I keep worrying it's not ready yet, but you know what? It's been a week. I think she's done. Sorry this one ends sad too, but there will be a happy ending i swear!


	3. Grill is, and always has been, bad at feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chill is falling asleep a couple doors down, Grill has his own gay panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> Life just be like that sometimes yknow?

As Chill was beginning to fall asleep a couple doors down, Grill was pacing back and forth across his room. “I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I am the BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD.” He mumbled under his breath as the words kept ringing through his head. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Chill’s heartbroken face, and every time he opened them he could see his awful reflection in his bedroom mirror. “I finally get what I’ve been literally dreaming of for YEARS, and I PUSH HIM AWAY!?” Grill grabs at his hair and tugs angrily, “WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?” 

Grill threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. All the different parts of his brain were fighting for dominance. His anger issues thrashed and screamed insults at themselves. His guilt muttered possible solutions to the situation, every once in a while interrupting themselves with apologies to Chill that he wouldn’t hear. His lovesickness sobbed in the fetal position, rocking themselves back and forth. 

A headache was steadily forming itself in his head, and his stomach was doing somersaults. His brain yell at him and it took all of his control to not scream back at it. He slapped himself in the forehead, which did nothing to help. Chill would know what to do in this situation, he always knows how to calm Grill down. 

“What would Chill do?” Grill breathed out and thought about Chill. He thought about his soft hair and his gentle voice. He thought about how he likes animals and nature. He thought about how Chill likes meditating in the morning and watching the sunrise. 

Okay this wasn’t helping at all. If anything it was making things worse. 

Grill’s thoughts continued to pound against his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something else. All his thoughts quieted down when Grill started thinking back on a vivid memory he tends to revisit when he’s stressed. That night in high school, when his swim team had lost the competition. 

“Bro get off of me! I-I’m not gay!” 

Grill watched Chill jump backwards and curl into himself. He looked heartbroken, and that made Grill feel weird. Grill wasn’t sure what to do after that. Should he say something? He opened his mouth to talk- NO! Don’t talk, you’ll only say something stupid! Grill’s mouth sputtered before closing again. 

Comfort him? Grill reached a hand forward- STOP! He obviously doesn’t want to be near you right now! His hand flinched back. 

His mind went on like this for another moment before deciding on a brilliant solution. 

Run? Run. 

Grill scrambled up from the grass and let his legs carry him back into the swim center as fast as they could. He slowed down once he got back to the empty locker room. He leaned his back against a locker to catch his breath. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed. 

“Why did I do that?” He mumbled to the empty locker room. Who knows, maybe one of the lockers would answer. 

Grill breathed deeply as he tried to calm down. 

It didn’t work. 

His fingers tapped nervously across his chest as his heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour. He eventually peeled himself from the locker and started wandering around the room. The slow pattering of his feet hitting the ground only added to the cacophony that was once again filling his mind. He still felt weird. Chill made him feel weird. Why did Chill make him feel weird??? 

Why was it that his best friend was able to make Grill’s heart stop whenever he smiled at him? Why was it that his closest confidant knew all the right things to say whenever Grill was freaking out to make him feel better? Why was it that his partner in crime was so sickeningly sweet that he’d hug and compliment Grill whenever he saw him? And WHY DID HE LOOK SO GOOD WITH HIS SHIRT OFF!? 

Grill’s breathing slowed down. His anxieties turned to whispers in the back of his mind as his thoughts became completely occupied on how wonderful and amazing Chill was. He reminisced on the time they’d spent together. All the cold nights huddled together watching movies under a blanket. Every lazy summer afternoon spent watching the blades of a ceiling fan hover over them. On quiet sunsets where the only sound in the air was the whispers they’d said between each other. 

Grill knew this feeling. Unfortunately he knew what it was for a while now, but just didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

It was love. 

He’d known a little from all the sappy romance movies Chill made him watch (but he definitely did NOT enjoy them!), but mostly he knew from all the weird feeling Chill made him feel. He felt warm, affectionate, endeared, charmed, and any other number of embarrassing feelings you could think of. 

He groaned and sat down on the bench with his head in his hands. Of course, the first time he fell in love it just HAD to be his best friend! Nice going, Grill. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft squeak of the door. He glanced up to see Chill rubbing at his eyes and staring down at the floor. Chill raised his head and made eye contact with Grill. His eyes widened in pain and horror and he started to back out the door, but before he could leave Grill had wrapped him up in a tight hug. 

Grill mumbled something into his shoulder, which Chill didn’t quite hear, but he knew what Grill meant anyways. Chill turned around and hugged Grill back. Silent words fluttered through the space between them, and they both felt a little better. 

Grill opened his eyes. The ache in his heart had only gotten worse. He was amazed Chill still wanted to be his friend after all that. “I’m such an idiot.” Grill sighed. He stood up reached out for his nightstand to grab some water but the only thing there was a can of YEET. He shrugged and grabbed the can anyway. Grill started to pace again, though he didn’t really feel like moving right now. 

He drank a YEET. 

Then he drank another. 

And another. 

And another. 

His hands were starting to shake and his eyes couldn’t quite focus on anything. Suddenly Grill couldn’t pace anymore. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. He tried to get up but his arms were made of lead and his head was full of concrete. He blinked as he started to see black spots that were growing larger by the second, and the next thing he knew, he was out.


	4. Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grill is in the hospital, some stuff happens, I can't really say too much here without giving it away so you'll just have to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! AM! ALIVE!!! I know this chapter took a long time, but in my defense my life got super crazy and stressful recently and I would have felt bad giving you guys a lack luster ending. This chapter got a lot of rewrites, edits, and some pieces were just scrapped entirely. If you guys want to see some of the stuff that didn't make it in, leave a comment and I might post another chapter featuring some scraps and some concept art I drew! Anywho, sorry for the wait, I hope you all enjoy!

The bus ride back home after the swim meet was quiet. 

The sun had gone down, and all the kids on the bus had fallen asleep. 

Well, all except two. 

Grill and Chill leaned against each other, every once in a while knocking their heads together when the bus would hit a particularly hard bump. Neither of them felt like sleeping. 

“Hey, Chill?” Grill whispered softly. He kept his eyes forward and avoided eye contact, silently hoping Chill would do the same. 

“Yeah?” Chill whispered back, eyes closed peacefully. His hair brushed against Grill’s face, wafting up the familiar scent of chlorine to his nose. 

Grill stayed quiet for a moment. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say or if he should even say anything at all. “I’m sorry.” He muttered under his breath, “Don’t know if I said that earlier but... I am.” 

Chill let out a weak chuckle, “It’s okay man. It was all kind of my fault anyways. If anyone should be apologizing here it should be m-” 

Grill shot his hand up to cover Chill’s face. Chill raised an eyebrow at him when Grill didn’t say anything. Slowly, Chill started to reach his arms up to move Grill’s hands. Grill snapped out of his silence and blurted out what he was thinking in a panic. “I’m gay.” 

Chill stopped and stared at Grill a little longer, but Grill didn’t stop talking. After a beat, he kept his confession going. “You don’t need to apologize, I do. I lied to you, I freaked out and I lied because I am very stupid and bad at everything-” 

Chill slapped his hands over Grill’s mouth to stop his self-destructive train of thought. They sat there in awkward silence, covering each other’s mouths. Chill slowly lowered his hands and Grill did the same. Their bodies were so close that they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. 

“Can I kiss you?” Chill whispered. 

Grill stopped breathing for a moment as he looked into Chill’s eyes. Bright green staring into gentle blue. Chill was everything Grill wasn’t but he somehow managed to score him as a best friend. He couldn’t ruin that. He couldn’t ruin their relationship like he does everything else. It was the one thing he had left and he didn’t want to destroy it by doing something stupid. 

Grill closed his eyes tight and shook his head. “I’m... I’m not ready.” 

When Grill opened his eyes Chill hadn’t moved away, in fact he didn’t even look sad. Chill moved to hold Grill’s hand, “I’ll wait.” Chill gave a small smile and squeezed his hand. 

Grill smiled back, a genuine smile that few were allowed to see. He slumped his head onto Chill’s shoulder, and Chill rested his head on top. Eventually they got the hint from the rest of the bus and drifted off to sleep, holding each other’s hands. 

They dreamed of each other and woke up wondering when they wouldn’t have to wait anymore. 

Everything was fuzzy. 

His vision, his surroundings, his head, he couldn’t focus on anything. 

When Grill woke up lights blared in his face and a soft beeping sound came from his left. He tried to sit up but that proved to be a challenge as his limbs felt weak. He eventually lifted himself up enough to take in his surroundings better. 

As his vision started to clear, the pounding migraine in his head got worse. Grill grabbed his head and quietly moaned in pain. Pushing past his pain, he tried to figure out where he was. There was a TV in front of him which was quietly playing some game show. On his left there was a heart monitor which, following the cord, was connected to him. 

“Am I in a hospital?” Grill quietly slurred his words as he had a little trouble moving his mouth. Grill kept observing his surroundings. Teal bedsheets, a vase of flowers on a night stand, medical diagrams on the wall. “Yep, definitely hospital.” Grill loathed the thought because not only did this mean he would have to pay outrageous medical bills, but it also meant something happened to him that warranted going to the hospital! 

Groaning inwardly, Grill turned to see Brew and Chill leaning against each other. Brew was wringing his hands and bouncing his leg as Chill snored quietly in a deep, peaceful sleep. 

“You’re awake.” Brew deadpanned as he often did. 

“Wow, Brew, how’d ya figure that one out?” Grill squinted as he tried to calm the aching in his skull. 

“We were really worried about you. YEET energy drinks are stronger than most, there was a chance you wouldn’t wake up.” Brew’s expression fell just slightly. Most wouldn’t notice, but once you’ve been living with him for a year you pick up a few things. 

Grill’s frustration turned to concern, “What? What are you talking about? I could have died?” His voice stayed at a raspy whisper as his throat felt like it was made of burning sandpaper. He tried to sit up further in bed but Brew raised a hand in a motion to calm down. 

“Woah, lay down man. You need to rest.” Brew tried to sound like Chill in the hopes that it would help Grill calm down. It did not, but Grill obeyed anyways with a small grumble of annoyance. “You drank way too many energy drinks. Your heart started beating faster than it should, resulting in atrial fibrillation.” Grill blinked slowly at Brew for a moment. “...Your body couldn’t handle the overload of sugar and caffeine and shut down. Basically, you had a mini heart attack.” Brew clarified. Grill paled at the thought, but Brew kept going, “We’re lucky it ended at that though. Things could have gone way worse.” 

“Things could have gone worse!?” Grill exasperatedly tugged back his hair. 

“... Yeah that’s what I said.” Brew nodded. 

Grill groaned outwardly this time and flopped back down onto his pillow. “Y’know what, I don’t even want to know how.” He rubbed at his eyes. 

“Well basically you could hav-” 

“Brew what did I JUST say!?” Grill pointed a finger at Brew but didn’t bother turning his head to look at him. Silence fell over the two for a couple minutes as Grill processed the information. First there was that whole thing with Chill, then he had a panic attack, and to top it all off he just HAD to pass out! Grill cringed inwardly as the memories of earlier that day came back to him. He wished he could go back in time and prevent anything from ever happening. If he was Lucky maybe Chill would pretend nothing ever happened... But he couldn’t do that Chill. Not after everything that’s happened between them. 

Grill sighed, “How’s Chill?” 

Brew moved his head just slightly to look at Chill resting on his shoulder, “He seems fine to me. He was really worried about you earlier though... I was too, but him especially. I couldn’t quite make out anything he said when he spoke but he was really panicked. Which makes sense, you are his closest friend after all!” 

As Brew spoke, Grill’s focus shifted to Chill. Chill looked really peaceful whenever he was asleep, especially in comparison to Grill (who sleep fights and snores loudly) and Brew (who has night terrors and talks in his sleep.) Grill smiled as he watched his chest rise and fall in a comfortable rhythm. His smile slowly slipped from his face when he started thinking about the events of earlier that day. He needed to apologize. 

“Is something wrong?” Brew spoke up when he saw Grill’s face fall. 

Although he felt like he was about to explode if he didn’t tell someone, Grill wasn’t sure if he should say anything to Brew. Brew would probably just laugh and make fun of him, and Grill wouldn’t blame him if he did. He rubbed at his eyes and after a beat he opened his mouth against his better judgement. “What would you do if you made a promise to someone but you’re not sure if you can keep it?” 

Brew fiddled with his loose tie and hummed. “I think I would just talk to the person I made the promise to. Whatever it is they’ll probably understand, right?” 

“But what if they don’t? What if this is a really important promise and you’ve been stringing them along for years on accident, only to let them down?” Grill gripped tightly at his bedsheets as his anxiety grew, “What if they don’t want to be friends anymore!?” 

“Well what’s the promise?” Brew stared expectantly at Grill. 

“I can’t say.” 

“Why not?” 

Grill swallowed hard, “R-reasons.” 

Silence followed Grill’s response before Brew chuckled quietly, “Okay then. What’s keeping you from holding your end of the promise?” 

A small sigh of relief slipped through Grill’s lips, he was worried Brew would interrogate him further. Brew was a nice guy like that, he wouldn’t ask more questions if he knew Grill was uncomfortable. 

Grill stayed quiet and kept his eyes glued to the ceiling after Brew spoke. Brew figured that would just be the end of the conversation before a quiet murmur came from Grill. 

“I’m scared.” 

Brew spoke in hushed tones to try and keep the vulnerable atmosphere. One wrong move and Grill would never talk to him again. “Scared of what?” 

“... I’m scared of what might happen. What if I ruin it like everything else?” Tears started to well up in Grill’s eyes. He tried to blink them away but it was no use. “I can’t lose him, Brew.” 

Glancing down at Chill, Brew started to fully connect the dots. He knew this would happen eventually. Brew smiled softly, “You won’t.” 

They didn’t say anything to each other after that, allowing Grill to process what just happened in the safe and calm hospital room. Eventually a nurse came in and whispered quietly to the boys, “Oh! It’s good to see you’re awake Mr. Burns!” Grill cringed, he hated being called that. “I’m afraid visiting hours are over. Only one of you can stay overnight as his companion.” 

Brew checked the clock, and sure enough, it was about five past eight. Brew gently repositioned Chill’s head so it rested comfortably on the back of his chair. “See you tomorrow, Grill.” Brew stepped out of the hospital room with the nurse following behind him. The nurse turned off the lights and instructed Grill to get more rest. 

The room was dark save for the hospital monitors and moonlight peering in through the window. Grill didn’t feel like sleeping anymore so he settled on watching Chill sleep instead as he gathered his thoughts for what he would have to do in the morning. 

Just before the sun rose over the horizon, Chill rubbed at his neck as the pain of sleeping in a chair kicked in. He blinked his eyes blearily before remembering where he was. He focused in on Grill’s hospital bed, expecting him to still be asleep, only to find him sitting up in bed wide awake. 

“Morning, Chill.” 

Chill’s heart started beating as a rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins, “Grill! You’re awake!?” He stood up out of his chair and rushed to the side of the bed before being shushed by Grill. 

“People are still trying to sleep right now, Chill!” Grill strained a whisper. 

Chill didn’t feel like listening as he threw his arms around Grill’s neck and hugged him tightly. Grill didn’t struggle against the hug like usual, much to Chill’s surprise. Neither of them spoke as they reveled in the blissful silence. 

But of course, silence was made to be broken. Grill had planned an entire speech to give to Chill, to not only mend the mistake he had made the day before, but to finally fulfill the promise he’d made all those years ago. “Chill?” 

Chill loosened his hold on Grill and leaned back to look him in the eye. His frizzy hair was illuminated by the window behind him, resembling the halo of an angel. His soft smile and sleep worn eyes melted Grill’s heart. 

He loved him. Grill loved Chill and Chill loved Grill. If this wasn’t love then Grill didn’t know what was. His entire body filled with overwhelming endearment for the man in front of him and he now fully understood and accepted what this feeling meant. Grill was in love with Chill and he was ready to embrace that fact. 

Grill’s prepared speech flew out the window as his mind went calm. “I’m ready.” 

Chill didn’t understand at first, “R-ready for what, my man?” He still had a small lopsided smile on his face now mixed with confusion. 

Smiling warmly, Grill leaned his face towards Chill to the point where their lips were just barely touching. “Can I kiss you?” 

Chill froze for a moment. Grill started to panic internally, what if he had misunderstood? What if he really did just mess everything up? Oh no he did didn’t h- 

His thoughts were wonderfully interrupted by Chill pressing his lips to his. The kiss was soft yet strong. The perfect blend of Grill and Chill. Grill’s eyes fluttered close as his hands subconsciously rose to cup Chill’s face. This was so worth it. Grill would mentally kick himself later for not doing this sooner because this was heaven on earth. Chill smelled like the ocean and tasted like citrus. Their lips fit perfectly together as if they were made for each other which, to them, they were. 

Chill’s hands reached into Grill’s hair and gently weaved his fingers through his golden locks. Grill made a small hum in response and smiled into their kiss. His smile made Chill smile, which made Grill laugh, which made Chill laugh. They had abandoned their kiss in favor of leaning against each other in unfiltered laughter. It wasn’t the prettiest sound, Grill snorted when he laughed and Chill tended to wheeze a lot, but it was the happiest they had ever felt in a long time. 

As their laughter died down they were left to contently rest their foreheads together and just look into the other’s eyes. It was as if they were finally the sappy teenage couple they never got to be. 

Chill pressed a kiss to Grill’s cheek, then his forehead, his eyelids, chin, temples. Grill eventually couldn’t take it anymore and moved Chill’s head into a proper kiss. They pulled away after a few short seconds and smiled at each other. 

“Took ya long enough.” Chill grinned. 

Grill’s cheeks flushed, “Yeah, yeah, you love me.” He snarked back at Chill before pausing for a moment, “... Right?” 

Chill giggled softly. “I do.” He crawled into the hospital bed and laid his head down on the pillow next to Grill. They gazed at each other fondly for a while until the time finally caught up to them and they drifted off to sleep, even as the sun rose higher in the sky. 

They dreamed of each other and woke up happily knowing the wait was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy!!! What a happy ending! Good for those dummies, they deserve each other. I really enjoyed writing this fic, and it makes me so so happy whenever I see you guys comment so thank you so much! It really means a lot! I always respond to the first comment someone makes, but I'll be responding to every comment on this last chapter, so go hog wild y'all!
> 
> I'll definitely be writing more Chrill fics, I've already got a couple in the works, so be on the look out for those ;D
> 
> Please let me know if you want to see the deleted scenes and concept art for this story in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You guys are AWESOME!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel me!!!!  
> Oh, and go check out my instagram for some art heehoo https://www.instagram.com/midoodlemi/


End file.
